The Jinchuuriki and The Mother of All Chakra
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto baru saja pulang dari misinya di Pulau Bulan Sabit, tapi saat diperjalanan dia menemukan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari langit. Apa jadinya jika yang Naruto temukan itu seorang wanita yang kehilangan ingatannya?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Mother of All Chakra**

 **Summary:**

Naruto baru saja pulang dari misinya di Pulau Bulan Sabit, tapi saat diperjalanan dia menemukan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari langit. Apa jadinya jika yang Naruto temukan itu seorang wanita yang kehilangan ingatannya?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Kaguya Ootsutsuki

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 18 tahun dan Kaguya berumur 24 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang memakai jumpsuit berwarna oranye dan hitam dengan tiga goresan dipipinya seperti kumis kucing beriris shappire sedang melompati beberapa pohon. Dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru terbukti dengan cara melompatnya yang sangat cepat.

Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, seorang pahlawan perang dari Konohagakure. Dia salah satu pahlawan dari Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha, dia yang paling berjasa diperang itu karena dapat menyelamatkan semua umat manusia dari duo maniak itu.

Mungkin tanpa bantuan Sasuke dan Timnya beserta Ke-empat Hokage yang di-Edo tensei mana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Madara dan Obito sendirian.

Sekarang dia sudah menjalankan misi dari Pulau Bulan Sabit katanya disana banyak sekali bandit yang berkeliaran dan sebagian pulau itu sudah dikuasai oleh bandit-bandit itu, dia yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja memerintahkan Tsunade selaku Gondaime Hokage mengirimnya kesana.

Dia hanya tak ingin ada kasus penindasan lagi di dunia yang sudah damai, Tsunade yang sudah tahu sifat dan kelakuan Naruto selaku cucunya hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengijinkannya lalu berpesan padanya agar tidak ceroboh lagi.

Untung saja Naruto dapat mengatasi semua bandit-bandit itu sampai mereka tidak akan menganggu lagi pulau itu, semua penduduk di pulau itu sangat berterima kasih sekali pada Naruto karena jasanya membebaskannya dari kelompok bandit itu.

Sebuah luka sayatan terpampang jelas dipipinya, luka itu dia dapatkan saat dirinya akan menyerang bandit yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak sehingga dia lengah dan hasilnya pipinya terkena goresan pedang dari salah satu bandit itu. sebenarnya dia sangat lelah sekali hari ini karena pertarungan, luka yang ada dipipinya serta dia yang harus pulang-pergi dalam sehari.

Tapi, Naruto mengesampingkan rasa capeknya itu karena setelah sampai didesa pun Naruto akan langsung beristirahat dan rencananya besok baru akan melaporkan hasil misinya itu.

Mata shappire itu melihat kearah langit sore yang sangat indah dilihat oleh mata tapi dia tidak sedang menikmati langit sore itu melainkan sesuatu yang bercahaya dilangit yang sepertinya akan terjatuh ke bumi. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang jatuh tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui apa yang jatuh dari langit itu, dia melihat tubuh yang terlapisi cahaya yang lumayan menyilaukan mata. Dengan cepat otaknya merespon kejadian tersebut dan bermaksud menolong orang yang terjatuh itu.

Dia pun mengaktifkan mode Tailed Beastnya agar dapat melompat jauh agar dapat menolong orang yang terjatuh itu dengan tepat. Dia mengambil kuda-kuda agar lompatannya itu dapat meraih tubuh orang itu lalu dia melompat dengan tinggi.

Akhirnya tubuh orang yang terselimuti oleh cahaya itu dapat dia raih dan langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Setelah itu Naruto menurunkan dirinya sendiri lalu meletakan tubuh itu dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Dia dapat melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut perak dengan hanya menggunakan kimono berwarna putih dan matanya yang terpejam erat kemungkinan perempuan itu pingsan saat jatuh. Naruto merasa iba meninggalkan perempuan ini sendirian dihutan seperti ini.

Lalu dia pun memiliki ide yang cukup berilian yaitu membawa perempuan ini ke Konoha dan setelah sadar Naruto dapat menanyakan namanya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Dia pun jongkok dan meletakan tubuh perempuan itu dipunggungnya yang lebar.

Dia terlebih dulu menyamankan posisi tubuh perempuan itu agar tidak terlalu sakit jika perempuan itu bangun, setelah itu dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah apalagi menggendong perempuan ini, tapi dia tak memikirkan hal itu yang penting dia sudah menolong orang yang kesusahan.

Dia merasakan nafas teratur dari indra pernapasan perempuan yang terlelap itu, dia hanya tersenyum lembut 'Sepertinya kau menikmati tidurmu, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Naruto pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya kearah depan agar tidak terjatuh, dia pun sesekali membenarkan posisi tubuh perempuan yang sedang ia gendong agar tidak terjatuh. Dia merasakan tangan perempuan yang sedang ia gendong merengkuh lehernya erat seperti mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto merasakan bahwa sang perempuan sepertinya akan sadar apalagi dia mendengar lenguhan yang terdengar seksi menurutnya meluncur dari bibir perempuan itu.

"Ennggh.." perempuan itu melenguh pelan dan membukakan matanya, terlihat mata azure yang terdapat dalam dan dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang digendong oleh seseorang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada yang parau khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan pertanyaan dari perempuan itu melirik sekilas perempuan yang ada dalam gendongannya "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, maaf jika aku lancang menggendongmu tanpa seijinmu. Aku menemukanmu terjatuh dari langit tadi" jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-kun" jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarkan ucapan terima kasih dari perempuan itu hanya tersenyum "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Namaku Kaguya" jawab perempuan dengan nama Kaguya itu.

Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti "Apa kau punya tempat tinggal? Jika punya aku akan mengantarmu sekarang juga" tawar Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalku" jawab Kaguya sambil mengingat-ingat jawaban yang harus dilontarkan kepada Naruto.

"Are? Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?" tanya Naruto semakin heran.

"Aku... juga tidak tahu" jawab Kaguya dengan kata yang sama.

'Hm, sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatannya. Sebaiknya aku mengurusnya terlebih dahulu sampai ingatannya pulih kembali' batin Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal ditempatku sementara waktu? Sampai ingatanmu pulih" tawar Naruto pada Kaguya.

Kaguya berpikir sejenak lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju, Naruto tersenyum saat mendapat jawaban dari perempuan itu lalu mempercepat laju lompatannya.

Kaguya menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto, entah kenapa dia sangat nyaman sekali saat digendong oleh Naruto selaku orang yang baru dia kenal. Lalu sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Ingat Kagu-chan, jika kamu merasakan kenyamanan ketika berada didekat lawan jenismu maka telah dipastikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang akan melengkapimu suatu hari nanti dalam kata lain dia adalah Mate-mu. Seberapa kalipun kamu menolak perasaan itu maka perasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang, dan satu hal lagi kau tidak akan bisa berhubungan badan dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Mate-mu itu"

Sebuah kata-kata terputar diotaknya, rasa pusing memenuhi otaknya. Setelah kepalanya terasa baikan lalu dia memandang lekat surai pirang dari pemuda itu 'Apa dia adalah Mate-ku yang dikatakan tadi?' tanya Kaguya dalam hati.

Dia tak merasakan bahwa Naruto sudah berhenti disebuah gerbang besar dengan tulisan 'Hi'. "Kaguya-chan, apa kamu sudah bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto.

Kaguya hanya menggeleng pelan dipunggung Naruto tanda dia tidak bisa berjalan karena dia tak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali.

Naruto yang mendapatkan gelengan dari perempuan dibelakangnya hanya mendesah pasrah lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia hanya ditatap aneh oleh penduduk desa karena membawa seorang perempuan cantik kedesanya.

Naruto hanya cuek saja walaupun dipandang aneh oleh penduduk desa, dia pun melirik kembali kebelakang tepatnya kearah perempuan itu. Dia hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat melihat wajah tenang perempuan yang tertidur lagi digendongannya 'Hm, ternyata dia sudah tidur lagi' batinnya.

Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan jalannya rencananya dia akan pergi ke mansion Namikaze yang diberikan sang Gondaime Hokage beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lalu matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang berjalan bersama dan mereka juga sedang melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang perempuan dengan surai sewarna permen karet dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sakura selaku rekan setimnya "Hai, Sakura-chan, Teme" balasnya.

Sasuke sedikit memandang menyelidik dengan perempuan yang Naruto bawa digendongannya itu "Kau menculiknya darimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti menyindir itu sedikit tersinggung "Aku tidak menculiknya, Teme. Aku menolongnya saat pulang dari misi" jawabnya sedikit berteriak.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin, Dobe?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau mengajakku berkelahi disini, Teme" teriaknya tanpa memperdulikan perempuan yang masih ada digendongannya dan penduduk sekitar.

"Heh, siapa takut, Dobe" kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Hey-hey-hey sudahlah kalian berdua kalian seperti anak kecil saja" lerai Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia Naruto?" sambung Sakura.

"Namanya Kaguya, aku menolongnya saat dia terjatuh dari langit dan sekarang dia kehilangan semua ingatannya" jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku mau pulang kerumah, aku terlalu lelah apalagi menggendong perempuan ini" kata Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu segeralah pulang kasihan dia sepertinya kelelahan dan aku juga ingin meneruskan kencanku dengan Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura.

"Hn, kata siapa kita kencan?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu Naruto, Ayo Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tanga Sasuke dan berjalan bersamanya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Sampai ketemu lagi" jawabnya singkat lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mansion Namikaze.

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya sampai dimansion Namikaze dan langsung pergi menuju salah satu kamar yang tersedia disana lalu menurunkan Kaguya yang ada digendongannya dikasur King Size dikamar itu. Dia merenggang badannya yang pegal-pegal karena menggendong Kaguya terlalu lama.

Naruto merasakan bahwa badannya sedikit lengket karena keringat yang dihasilkan oleh kulitnya sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Dia pun melirik kearah Kaguya yang tidurnya sangat lelap sekali tanpa sadar dirinya menyungingkan senyumnya lalu meninggalkan kamar itu membiarkan perempuan yang ada dikamar itu tertidur.

Setelah keluar dari kamar itu Naruto melangkahkan dirinya kearah kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur lalu melangkahkan dirinya sendiri menuju kamar mandi itu bertujuan untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

Disisi lain...

Kaguya terbangun dari tidurnya sesaat setelah Naruto menutup kamar tersebut, mata azurenya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang luas dan sangat terawat. Kaguya mengansumsikan bahwa kamar ini pasti milik orang yang menolongnya tadi.

Kaguya bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan ingin keluar dari kamar itu maksudnya mencari laki-laki yang menolongnya, tapi saat dia mencari Naruto dirinya tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Dia pun menyerah mencari Naruto diseluruh penjuru rumah itu, sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

Dia ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto dengan memasakannya makanan dan pasti laki-laki itu akan suka dengan masakannya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Dia pun mengarahkan dirinya menuju dapur lalu membuka sebuah lemari pendingin yang ada didapur itu dan hanya menemukan sedikit bahan makanan.

'Apa Naruto-kun hanya sendirian saja tinggal disini? Kemana semua keluarganya?' Kaguya bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, lalu mengambil bahan yang tersedia disana lalu menyimpannya disebelah kompor kemudian dia melihat sebuah apron berwarna oranye.

'Pakaian apa ini? Apa ini dipakai saat memasak?' tanyanya dalam hati, dia tak pernah menemukan benda seperti ini sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menanggalkan bajunya sehingga sekarang dirinya telanjang dan memakai apron itu hanya menutupi tubuh polosnya yang bagian depan saja.

Entah kenapa dia terasa nyaman saat memakai apron tersebut lalu dia pun memulai acara memasaknya, walaupun dia kehilangan ingatannya tapi soal memasak dia tak akan lupa.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang basah baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, Naruto mencium bau yang sangat enak. Dia pun berusaha mencari darimana bau ini muncul kemudian dia bisa menemukan bau itu berasal, ternyata dari dapur.

Tunggu? Ada yang aneh, dia tinggal disini sendirian dan tak mungkin jika dirinya yang memasak toh dirinya ada disini dari tadi. Daripada dia bingung lebih baik dia mencari tahu siapa yang memasak didapurnya.

.

Saat sampai disana Naruto hanya tercengang plus terkaget secara bersamaan, dihadapannya saat ini sekarang sedang ada seorang perempuan yang memasak tapi hanya memakai apron saja. Rambut keperakan perempuan itu menutupi punggung putihnya, dan apalagi tubuhnya yang menggoda yang hanya dibalut dengan apron berwarna oranye kesayangannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat, dia tak pernah tahu jika tubuh perempuan yang dia tolong itu begitu menggoda. Dari dulu dia bertanya-tanya kenapa semua perempuan selalu menutupi sesuatu dari laki-laki. Dan sekarang dia baru tahu jawabannya sekarang, 'adik'nya yang hanya dihalangi sebuah handuk itu terbangun walaupun baru setengahnya.

Dia tak tahu harus apa sekarang, lebih baik dia pergi darisana sebelum semuanya terlambat. Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu tapi sebuah suara yang sangat lembut bagaikan bidadari memanggilnya dan sebuah pelukan terasa dibelakangnya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kemana saja tadi? Aku kira kamu sudah meninggalkan aku" kata Kaguya sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan nada seperti ingin menangis.

"Ahaha, Kagu-chan? Aku hanya pergi kekamar mandi saja, tenang saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kok" kata Naruto dengan tertawa garing.

Kaguya semakin mempererat pelukannya dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu yang menyembul dihanduk Naruto tepatnya dari selangkangannya. Dia hanya terheran-heran benda apa yang disembunyikan disana, akhirnya dia mencoba menyentuh benda itu.

Naruto hanya terkaget saat Kaguya menyentuh benda kebanggaannya yang setengah ereksi, tangan Kaguya yang hangat membuat penis Naruto mau tak mau mengeras didalam handuk itu. Dia sedikit mendesah saat Kaguya megelus penisnya dengan lembut.

"Naruto-kun, benda apa ini kok keras?" tanya Kaguya polos sambil mengelus benda yang sangat keras seperti batu itu.

Naruto sedikit gelagapan saat Kaguya menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi sekali padanya "Shh- Kagu-chan, ja-jangan disentuh" larang Naruto sambil mendesah saat penisnya dielus oleh Kaguya, jujur saja dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Tapi, kenapa sangat keras seperti ini? dan kenapa aku tidak punya, ya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut perempuan yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

'Apakah ini efek dari kehilangan ingatan? Kenapa sampai lupa dengan anatomi antara laki-laki dengan perempuan?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kagu-chan, ugh... singkirkan tanganmu darisana" perintah Naruto sambil sedikit melenguh.

"Tidak akan, aku masih penasaran dengan ini? Jika Naruto-kun tidak menjawabnya maka aku yang akan mencari jawabannya sendiri" kata Kaguya sangat yakin lalu menanggalkan handuk yang melilit dipinggang Naruto.

Sesaat setelah handuk yang Naruto pakai terkulai dilantai, Kaguya hanya memandang takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini "Be-besar sekali, Naruto-kun" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memerah wajahnya, dia juga sebenarnya malu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kaguya sekarang tapi apa benar perempuan ini sangat polos? Entahlah dia tak tahu mungkin ini efek dari amnesianya.

Naruto terkesiap kaget saat Kaguya menaik-turunkan tangan yang menggenggam penisnya, dia mendesah tak karuan saat tangan itu melakukan blow-job pada penisnya.

Kaguya hanya tenang-tenang saja dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dia hanya ingin tahu apa benda ini akan terus memanjang jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia melihat setetes cairan bening keluar dari lubang kencing milik Naruto, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi perempuan bersurai perak itu mencoba menjilat cairan itu.

Saat cairan itu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya entah kenapa rasanya sangat menis sekali diindra perasanya, karena rasanya yang sangat manis Kaguya pun mengulum penis Naruto dengan mulutnya yang mungil itu. Walaupun benda itu sedikit terlalu besar dimulutnya tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu yang penting dia ingin merasakan cairan itu lagi.

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia hanya mendesah saat Kaguya mengulum penisnya dimulutnya yang hangat. Dia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang senikmat ini dan yang terpenting kenikmatan itu disajikan oleh perempuan yang sedang mengulum penisnya.

Kaguya menghisap penis itu seperti sebuah lolipop yang harus dihabiskan, dia menghisap penis itu seperti ingin memerah semua yang ada disana. Dia mendongakan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sedang keenakan, dia tersenyum dalam kulumannya 'Jadi, Naruto-kun suka, ya? Jika diperlakukan seperti ini' batinnya.

Naruto yang mendapatkan kenikmatan tersebut hanya bisa mendesah keenakan lalu dia merasakan bahwa dia akan keluar sebentar lagi karena dia merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan semua cairannya dimulut mungil Kaguya yang sedang mengulum penisnya. Sementara Kaguya menyeringai senang saat cairan Naruto terasa kambali dikerongkongannya.

Kaguya pun menegakan badannya dan memandang Naruto yang bernafas tidak teratur kemudian dia mendekat dan langsung saja mendekap tubuh tegap milik Naruto "Aku tidak tahu jika Naruto-kun suka diperlakukan seperti tadi" gumamnya.

Naruto memandang Kaguya yang membenamkan wajahnya didada bidangnya lalu perempuan bersurai perak itu menongakan kepalanya dan langsung menyambar bibir Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Tentu saja si laki-laki pirang itu terkagetnya bukan main dan Kaguya malah menghimpit tubuh Naruto kearah dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

Setelah menghimpit Naruto kearah dinding yang ada dibelakang tubuh lelaki itu Kaguya langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto untuk menciumnya agar lebih dalam, dia juga tak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya tapi ada sesuatu yang meningkat didalam tubuhnya sehingga mendorongnya agar melakukan hal ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang Kaguya lakukan padanya. Dia akhirnya membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya nafsunya sudah tersulut sekarang.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping milik Kaguya, dia bisa merasakan dada Kaguya yang lumayan besar itu menghimpit dada bidangnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman panasnya itu, dia sesekali meraup bibir tipis yang menjadi lawan mainnya.

Tubuh Naruto yang polos tanpa benang satupun yang menghalanginya dan Kaguya yang hanya menggunakan apron berwarna oranye yang hanya menutupi bagian depannya saja. Suasana didapur dikediaman sang Namikaze pun terasa panas karena kegiatan penghuni rumahnya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang ada dipinggang Kaguya yang ramping berpindah kearah kepala Kaguya yang masih mencium Naruto, dia menekan-nekan kepala Kaguya agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Suara desahan yang mengalun diruangan dapur sangat terdengar jelas diindra pendengaran mereka berdua.

Kaguya sedikit mencengkram surai pirang Naruto, dia sudah kehabisan oksigen karena ciumannya ini. Lalu mereka berdua pun akhirnya memisahkan wajah mereka yang sudah dihiasi rona merah, Kaguya tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Kaguya pun berkata pada Naruto "Naruto-kun, aku ingin melakukan hal tadi lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya enak sekali" kata Kaguya sambil membelai pipi Naruto yang terdapat tiga guratan tipis menghiasinya dan sebuah luka yang mengering dipipi itu.

"Ini bekas apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kaguya dengan ekspresi polosnya seolah sudah melupakan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Emm, ini luka yang aku dapatkan saat melaksanakan misi tadi" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan rasa gugup yang datang secara bersamaan.

Kaguya mengelus luka itu sehingga Naruto sedikit meringis karena luka itu baru saja mengering, Kaguya yang mendengar ringisan Naruto hanya memandangnya khawatir "Naruto-kun, sakit ya?" tanya Kaguya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto hanya terhalangi sebuah kain yaitu apron yang dipakainya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda bahwa luka itu sakit walaupun dia dapat menahannya.

Kaguya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah luka yang berada dipipi Naruto setelah itu dia menjilati luka itu sehingga basah terkena air liurnya.

Naruto hanya terkaget saat melihat Kaguya menjilati lukanya "Kagu-chan, apa yang kamu lakukan? Itu tidak bersih tahu?" Naruto berusaha mencegah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaguya.

Kaguya menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini lalu memandang wajah Naruto yang berusaha untuk mencegahnya "Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan lukamu saja, apa tidak boleh?" katanya diakhiri senyuman indah yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Tapi, itukan kotor Kagu-chan" katanya membela diri.

"Hihihi... tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun aku rela kok demi menyembuhkanmu" kata Kaguya sambil tertawa ringan.

Naruto sempat terpaku sebentar saat Kaguya tertawa sangat ringan, dia hanya terpaku saat ekspresi wajah yang Kaguya perlihatkan itu sangatlah polos. Dia langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Lalu Kaguya kembali menjilati luka yang ada dipipi kanan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tapi, kenapa lama-kelamaan jilatan Kaguya berbelok kearah bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian jilatan Kaguya terhenti dan malah menyambar bibi Naruto kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa melayani perempuan yang menciumnya dengan ganas itu lalu tangannya yang sedari tadi ada dipinggang Kaguya berpindah kepundak perempuan bersurai perak itu lalu membalikan dirinya sehingga sekarang Naruto lah yang menghimpit Kaguya kearah tembok tersebut.

Tangannya yang memegang pundak Kaguya berpindah ketangan Kaguya yang sedang melingkar dilehernya lalu melepaskan tangan Kaguya dari lehernya dan langsung menempelkannya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya agar mengunci pergerakan Kaguya.

Kaguya hanya menggeliat pelan saat tangannya dikunci oleh salah satu tangan Naruto dan dirinya masih dalam posisi mencium Naruto, saliva keluar dari celah-celah antara mulut mereka berdua. Naruto semakin ganas dan semakin dalam menjelajahi mulut hangat Kaguya.

Kaguya hanya mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya apalagi lidah Naruto yang mengobrak-ngabrik mulutnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa nikmat itu.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang menganggur akhirnya berlabuh di payudara Kaguya yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar yang hanya dihalangi oleh kain apron yang dipakai olehnya. Naruto sedikit meremas bagian itu sedikit keras.

Kaguya hanya melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan meremas dadanya, dia melihat tangan kanan Naruto sedang meremas-remas payudara sebelah kirinya. Mau tidak mau dia mendesah dalam ciumannya dan itu membuat nafsu birahi Naruto semakin memuncak.

Tangan Naruto semakin semangat meremas benda kenyal yang menggantung didada Kaguya, dia memainkan benda kecil yang menyembul dari balik apron oranye itu dengan cara mencubiti kecil bagian itu. Dia semakin menghimpit tubuh Kaguya yang hanya setinggi dagunya itu kedinding.

Kaguya mendesah saat Naruto memainkan payudaranya dengan terampil apalagi saat jarinya menggoda puting payudaranya yang sudah mengeras. Dia tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari lubang bagian bawahnya, sepertinya dia ingin kencing.

Perempuan bersurai keperakan itu hanya bisa berteriak saat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu cairan yang keluar dari lubang bagian depannya sehingga membasahi apron bagian bawahnya. Nafasnya sangat memburu karena dia baru saja menikmati dengan apa yang dinamakan orgasme dan ini yang pertama kalinya.

Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya lalu memandang kearah Kaguya dengan nafas yang memburu "Kau keluar terlalu cepat Kagu-chan" kata Naruto sambil memandangi Kaguya. Lalu tangannya yang tadinya meremas payudara Kaguya berpindah pada ikatan yang mengikat apron itu dileher Kaguya.

Lalu Naruto pun menarik ikatan itu sehingga tubuh bagian atas milik Kaguya terekpos sangat jelas sekali, dia meneguk ludahnya berat saat melihatnya. Dia pun membungkukan sedikit badannya sehingga sejajar dengan payudara besar yang sudah terangsang itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto diarahkan pada payudara Kaguya yang besar itu lalu meremas dan memijatnya pelan, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya payudara itu secara langsung tanpa kain yang menghalanginya kemudian dia melahap salah satu payudara itu.

Kaguya bisa merasakan Naruto melahap dadanya yang besarnya lebih dari ukuran rata-rata, dia mendesah pelan saat merasakan bagaimana gigi Naruto memanjakan puitng payudaranya dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri baginya. Tangannya mengarah pada kepala laki-laki bersurai kuning itu dan meremasnya demi menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangan Naruto yang menganggur itu menelusup ke apron bagian bawah yang dipakai Kaguya yang menutupi bagian sensitivnya, lalu dia memasukan dua jarinya kedalam vagina Kaguya yang sudah basah. Lalu memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo pelan di vagina Kaguya.

Kaguya mendesah nyaring saat jari tangan Naruto memanjakan lubang bagian depannya rasanya sangat enak sekali, apalagi mulut Naruto yang melahap payudaranya dengan rakus, membuatnya bisa keenakan.

Dia tak bisa membendung lagi orgasmenya yang kedua kalinya, beberapa saat kemudian Kaguya akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya yang sangat banyak sehingga membasahi tangan Naruto yang sedang mengocok vaginannya.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan jari tangannya yang sedang memanjakan bagian itu lalu menjilati cairan yang melumuri jari tangannya. Dia mejilati semua cairan yang masih tertinggal di jarinya "Manis, Kagu-chan. Aku tidak menyangka jika cairanmu seenak ini" puji Naruto.

Naruto pun mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Kaguya "Berbaliklah Kagu-chan" perintahnya dan Kaguya pun akhirnya menuruti apa yang Naruto perintahkan lalu membalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto.

Kaguya menahan dirinya di dinding yang ada didepannya menggunakan tangannya, dia melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang memandanginya.

Setelah selesai Naruto memeluk Kaguya dari belakang "Kagu-chan, apa aku boleh memasukan 'milik'ku dilubangmu?" bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kaguya hanya berpikir sejenak dia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana dimasuki oleh benda sebesar itu dilubangnya tapi dia agak ragu juga sebenarnya, akhirnya Kaguya pun memantapkan pilihannya dia pun mengangguk kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari perempuan bersurai keperakan itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyiapkan penisnya yang sudah menegang itu dilubang belakang milik Kaguya. Mata shappirenya menatap Kaguya sebentar.

Kaguya yang mendapatkan tatapan dari mata shappire itu menganggukan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto akhirnya mendorong penis itu lalu berkata "Ini akan sakit, jika sakit bilang saja, ya?" Kaguya mengangguk dia pun merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang melanda lubang bagian belakangnya.

Naruto mendorong penisnya sedikit lebih keras sehingga baru setengahnya saja masuk kedalam lubang anal milik Kaguya, sementara dengan sang perempuan hanya memekik pelan saat rasa perih dia rasakan di lubang belakangnya.

Naruto mendorong penisnya sekali lagi dan lebih keras daripada sebelumnya akhirnya penisnya tertanam penuh dilubang anal milik Kaguya. Kaguya merasakan lubang belakangnya begitu penuh dan sangat berdenyut panas sehingga lubang analnya memijat-mijat penis Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan pijatan didalam lubang anal itu mendesis pelan kemudian dia menarik penisnya sedikit lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam lubang hangat itu menabrak titik sensitiv yang ada didalam lubang hangat itu.

Kaguya hanya mendesah keras saat penis Naruto menabrak daerah sensitivnya dilubang hangat miliknya, rasa perih yang sempat dia rasakan sebelumnya hilang dan digantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tiada taranya. Tubuhnya maju-mundur saat Naruto mempenetrasi lubang analnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia mendesah keenakan saat merasakan penis besar itu memanjakan lubangnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia merasakan bahwa penisnya itu sangat dimanjakan dan dijepit erat oleh lubang anal milik Kaguya. Dia mendesah walaupun hanya dengan desisan kecil.

"Akh-... penismu enak sekalih Narutoh-kunh... lebih cepath... nggh" racau Kaguya yang sedang menikmati penis Naruto yang mengobrak-ngabrik lubang analnya.

"Yakh-... Lubangmuh juga enakh sek-kali Kagu-chan sebentar lagi pasti aku akanh keluarh" jawab Naruto dengan diselingi desahan sambil terus menggenjot lubang anal milik Kaguya.

Tangan Naruto yang tadi ada dipantat seksi Kaguya berpindah memeluk tubuh Kaguya lalu menegakkannya agar tidak terlalu capek menahan dirinya ditembok itu, Naruto menciumi punggung putih milik Kaguya dan memberikan kissmark disana.

Kaguya hanya bisa mendesah saat penis Naruto mempenetrasi lubang miliknya dan menyenggol titik sensitivnya, apalagi Naruto sekarang sedang memberi kissmark dipunggung putihnya. Kaguya merasakan bahwa dirinya akan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Nah-rutoh-kunh.. aku inginh keluarh" Kaguya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto tapi desahan pasti selalu menyelingi setiap perkataannya.

"Kagu-chanh.. aku juga keluarh" jawab Naruto yang mendesah kenikmatan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kaguya akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairan beningnya dari vaginannya sendiri disusul oleh Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dilubang analnya. Kaguya merasakan cairan yang Naruto keluarkan memenuhi perutnya sehingga perutnya terlihat sedikit mengembung dari biasanya.

Kaguya pun melepaskan apron yang menghalangi kegiatannya lalu membiarkan benda itu teronggok dilantai yang lumayan dingin. "Naruto-kun, aku ingin satu kali lagi tapi sekarang dilubang depanku, ya?" pinta Kaguya.

"Eh? Kagu-chan jika kamu hamil bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hamil?" Kaguya memasang wajah sangat polos sekali.

"Maksudnya bagaimana kalau kamu mengandung anakku diperutmu, Kagu-chan?" jelas Naruto.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa asalkan itu anakmu aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Asalkan kamu selalu ada disisiku Naruto-kun" kata Kaguya meyakinkan Naruto.

"Eh? Apa benar Kagu-chan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kaguya.

Kaguya mengangguk "Ya, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan itu" jawabnya yakin.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang belakang milik Kaguya, Kaguya memekik pelan saat penis Naruto keluar dari lubang analnya dan cairan putih keluar darisana. Naruto kembali mengarahkan penisnya kelubang vagina Kaguya yang masih perawan.

"Ini akan lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan yang tadi, jika kamu sakit katakan padaku, ya?" kata Naruto, dia juga sedikit cemas jika sampai menyakiti perempuan bersurai perak ini.

Kaguya mengangguk mengerti lalu merangkul kepala Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya sehingga berhadapan dengannya lalu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto pun menggerakan penisnya demi menerobos vagina Kaguya yang masih sempit itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit penis Naruto dapat masuk kedalam vagina Kaguya yang sempit, sementara Kaguya hanya memekik pelan dalam ciumannya karena rasa sakit dan perih yang amat sakit melanda vaginanya. Dengan sekali hentakan selaput dara yang masih perawan divagina Kaguya itu robek oleh penis besar Naruto.

Kaguya menggigit bibir Naruto yang bagian bawah untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, Naruto dengan pasrah mengorbankan bibir bagian bawahnya yang mungkin berdarah untuk meredam rasa kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh Kaguya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berdiam diri karena menunggu Kaguya menyesuaikan dirinya dengan penis besar Naruto, kemudian Kaguya sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya menandakan bahwa Naruto harus segera bergerak.

Naruto yang mengerti tanda dari Kaguya lalu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo sedang dengan dirinya yang masih mencium Kaguya. Tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memainkan gundukan kembar yang menggangtung didada Kaguya.

Kaguya melenguh pelan saat tangan Naruto memanjakan payudaranya dengan lembut, dia semakin terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Genjotan Naruto divagina Kaguya semakin cepat setiap menitnya lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati leher Kaguya yang putih belum diberikan kissmark. Dia menggigiti leher itu dengan ganas sehingga leher Kaguya memiliki bercak-bercak merah yang lumayan banyak.

Suara kecipak basah yang mengalun merdu didapur tempat Naruto melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan perempuan yang ditolongnya sore tadi.

Naruto semakin cepat menggenjot vagina Kaguya dengan cepat sehingga Kaguya mendesah dengan keras merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat nikmat karena penetrasi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Vagina milik Kaguya menjepit erat penis Naruto karena akan mengalami klimaks kembali, Naruto mendesisi pelan saat penisnya yang sedang keluar-masuk dengan cepat dijepit erat oleh dinding vagina Kaguya.

Beberapa saat kemudian cairan kental berwarna putih dengan cairan bening yang sudah tercampur dengan darah keluar dari sela-sela penyatuan Naruto dan Kaguya. Mereka melenguh bersamaan saat merasakan puncaknya masing-masing. Kaguya hampir saja terjatuh tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama Kagu-chan" jawab Naruto dan membalas senyuman manis Kaguya dengan senyuman lembut miliknya.

"Naruto-kun boleh aku meminta satu kali lagi?" tanya Kaguya.

"Hm, boleh saja lagipula aku belum puas" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu Naruto membalikan tubuh Kaguya sehingga menghadap kearahnya dan dengan segera dia memasukan penisnya kelubang vagina Kaguya yang sudah tidak sempit lagi. Kaguya lagi-lagi memekik pelan saat penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya kembali.

Naruto menghimpit tubuh mungil Kaguya kearah dinding yang ada dibelakangnya sesudah itu dia mempenetrasi vagina Kaguya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya?

Desahan Kaguya seolah menjadi bahan bakar bagi Naruto untuk mempercepat genjotan divagina sang perempuan. Kaguya hanya bisa mendesah dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto membiarkan laki-laki yang sedang bersetubuh dengannya melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Naruto yang mempenetrasi vagina Kaguya yang masih lumayan sempit itu dengan cepat hampir mancapai batasannya, penisnya berkedut dilubang itu dan dia juga merasakan dinding vagina Kaguya menyempit.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaksnya dan merasakan lelah secara bersama-sama, Naruto menahan tubuh Kaguya agar tidak terjatuh dan mengahantam lantai yang dingin itu.

"Apa kamu menikmatinya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kaguya ditengah kelelahannya.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu "Ya, sangat menikmati sekali Kagu-chan. Terima kasih" katanya sambil memeluk tubuh polos milik Kaguya.

"Kagu-chan sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, apa yang mendorongmu untuk melakukan hal tadi, hm?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm, seseorang pernah berpesan kepadaku bahwa jika suatu hari nanti jika hatiku terasa nyaman saat didekat lawan jenisku maka sudah dipastikan bahwa dia adalah pasangan seumur hidupku. Dan saat kamu menolongku tadi sore aku merasakan hal yang nyaman saat bersamamu sehingga aku ingat pesan yang seseorang sampaikan padaku" jelasnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirimu sendiri Kagu-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit terheran.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Kaguya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm, baiklah jika begitu. Lebih baik kita membersihkan diri kita dan kembali menghangatkan makanan yang tadi kamu masak sepertinya mulai dingin" ajak Naruto.

"Hihihi, baiklah Naruto-kun" katanya sambil terkikik. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersikan diri dan akhirnya mereka makan malam bersama dirumah itu.

 **The End...**

Haaaah!

Ternyata capek juga mengupdate cerita dalam satu minggu dua kali tapi gak apa-apalah demi kesenangan reader saya akan berjuang sekuat tenaga mengupdate fic ini...

Bagaimana menurut kalian agak garing kah? Mungkin itu faktor author yang mengetik dan mengupdatenya tengah malam jadi Lemonnya gak berasa.

Oke, ada yang minta Sequel, ya?

Tenang aja nanti dibikinin tapi nanti kalau fic ini sudah mencapai chapter 10 pasti saya buatin.

Dan untuk yang menyarankan pair, maaf ya gak terpenuhi semuanya karena author juga pusing milihnya dan lagipula saya selalu mengakhirkan pair mainstream tapi gak tahu juga sih...

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic gaje saya ini semoga terhibur dan rencananya chapter besok saya akan mengambil karakter dari luar fandom Naruto, ada yang punya saran?

Review aja, ya? Ditunggu lho! Hahahaha...

.

.

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
